


i feel very rescued

by Sibart



Category: Marvel
Genre: Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of torture, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue Mission, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibart/pseuds/Sibart
Summary: "I wouldn't try anything if I were you," she says. " Or he dies."orSteve finds Tony after 3 month of captivity
Relationships: Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	i feel very rescued

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i wrote in an afternoon, didn't re-read it and i'm not entirely sure every sentence is english but enjoy :}

Bucky said it was a bad idea. Steve didn't listen to bucky. He should have.

He knocked one of the minion to the ground but soon twenty others were coming his way. He recieved a kick that made him fall on his knees. Steve's shield had been intercepted down the corridor. Steve didn't have enough room to fight his way through the crowd of AIM goons. The last thing he remembered was a hit on his head.

When counciousness comes back to him he immediately knows he has been drugged with something strong enough to knock a supersoldier out. He is tied to a chair, with ropes that he should be able to break free from if he wasn't drugged.

The woman in front of him started ranting on the american governement and world domination but Steve could barely make out the part about the greater good before going under once again.

The next time he woke up, the chair and the ropped had disappeared, and so had the drugs from his system. He was in a cell dark enough that even his enhanced vision couldn't make out half of it. He noticed a blinking green led high on the wall. There were cameras, then.

The door swang opened, casting a neon light in the cell. Steve was on his feet immediatly, glaring at the woman through the 2 layers of bars between them. She is acompagned by three heavily armed goons in their yellow jumpsuits. One circles the cell, but Steve keep his eyes on the woman, evidently in charge.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," she says. " Or he dies."

It made him follow her gaze, and he saw on the other side of the cell a man curled on himself. Rage flared up. The guy was beaten up, unconcious in a puddle of his own blood. Now that he noticed, he could hear the faint and irregular sound of his heart. 

"What do you want?"

He gritted his teeth to avoid insulting them, the other guy had still a gun on his head.

"Convinced him to work with us. You have 72 hours."

She waved at her minions and they left before her. She turned the light on before closing the heavy door behind her. The harsh white neon light blinded Steve for a second before his accustomed to the light.

He immediately knelt down next to the guy. He checked for his pulse forth and foremost. It was weak due to the blood loss, and irregular, which was a bit more worrying. He had hair falling on his eyes and an unkept beard. Steve had the feeling he'd been there for a while. He shook his shoulder lightly, in fear of breaking the man in half. When there was no answer, he shook harder. The change in the man's breathing was the only sign he'd wake up.

"M'not… building…shit…fo' you…" the man barely whispered.

Seve's inside twited. He knew that voice. 

"Tony ?"

His eyes opened - one was black - and he frowned.

"M' I dead al'eady? "

Steve didn't trust his voice at the moment and shook his head. He ran a hand on the engineer's bruised cheek, careful not to hurt him. His eyes were unfocused, maybe he had a concusion. 

"What did they do to you?"

Tony's shoulder imitated a shrug. 

"Can you move ?"

Tony frowned again, and the mere fact that he wasn't talking a mile a minute sent chills down the soldier's spine.

"What a'you doin' 'ere?" he asked instead. Tony couldn't move, then.

"I'm here to rescue you and make them pay."

Steve was surprised by the hatred that was instilling his own words. 

" 'feel very rescued."

The comment brought the smallest of smiles on Steve's lips. 

"Can you get on your back?" 

Tony sighted like he was preparing himself for an unbearable task. Steve didn't want to think of how bad it really was. He slipped a hand on his back to ease the motion and pretended not to see the agony on Tony's face. His heartbeat accelerated.

"Do you know who you are?" Steve tempted once his heartbeat had slowed down again.

Tony frowned again and closed his eyes, maybe keeping them open was hard, maybe he didn't want to see Steve.

" 'don't think I have a concusion."

"Could you answer anyway?"

He tried to keep his ton light as he inspected Tony's torso and arms. There was several cuts and cigarette burns on his forearms. The blood seemed to come from a nose bleed, as there was dried blood on his beard and moustache. His wrists had burns from god knows how many hours of being tied to a chair. 

"Anthony Edward Strak. Father and mother deceased. Alcoholism. Ironman. Half of my friends decided to be fucking idiots. There, I know who I am."

"Let's not do that now, will you? I'm going to opened you shirt to check for injuries."

Tony shrugged again. Steve strated to unbutton the white shirt soaked in blood and sweat. All the collarbone area was bruised. The tangle of scars that once surrounded the arc reactor were barely distinguishable from the new injuries. Steve frowned as he saw cuts old enough to be scars but recent enough to be spotted.

"How long? How long have you been there? "

His hands were shaking, from rage or anxiety he didn't know.

" 'dunno. What day are we ?"

"The 23rd."

Tony's frowned deepened.

"March?"

"April! How-"

His voice broke and he shut his eyes close to keep tears from shedding.

"3 months."

When he opened his eyes again, Tony was looking at him, the frown had been replaced by worry. 

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. If I had I-"

" 's alright. 's not your fault."

Steve focused on making his hands stop shaking.

"There's 5 cameras whithout microphones in black and white in the cell," Tony said matter-of-factly.

Steve looked at him with a confused expression.

"Two guards just behind the door, two other before the next door but the can't directly see each other, there's stairs between them but there's cameras. The bars are vibranium alloy. Your only chance is when they come for me."

"I'm not leaving you behind," Steve said with a little more anger than he wanted.

"Yes you are. Never stopped you before."

"Don't."

Steve snapped at him and rose up from his spot next to the engineer to pace the room. He tried to bend the bars but they didn't budge, as predicted. He resumed the pacing after 5 or 6 useless attempts. Tony kept silent for a long time - it was hard to tell how long - but he was the first to speak up.

"23rd, uh? Missed my meeting with the president. I'll have to rescheduel."

Steve stopped in the middle of the cell. He decided that keeping Tony talking and awake was safer.

"What was the meeting about?"

Tony paused before answering.

"Getting you guys back on the Avengers."

Steve didn't know what to say to that. He had heard from Natasha that Stark had been busy with the aftermath of what they called now the Civil War. He hadn't though too much of it, but he definetly didn't think he was trying to get them back on the team. Tony took Steve's silence as a cue to keep talking.

"There's something. Out there. A threat." he shook his head as if the mere thought of it kept him awake at night. It probably did. "It's way bigger than us, Steve. The accords, it was far from from perfect, believe me I know that. But we need it. We need the UN to have our back when that kind of fights come knocking at earth's doors."

"Let's get out of here alive first."

"Ah… always the pragmatic."

They came for Tony eventually. He knocked the goons out before the could touch the engineer. Despite Tony's vocal refusals, he grabbed him by the waist and threw him on his shoulder so that he still had one hand free. He wasn't going to let him in this prison, that was just out of question. He ignored the best he could the way his friend's all body clenched with pain every move the soldier made.

Steve made his way to the stairs Tony had talked about, the guards already aware of their escape by the videofeed. He took them out with a smooth motion.

"Gimme one of their guns."

Steve thought he had passed out. Tony got on his feet without warning Steve, and used the soldier and then the wall to steady himself. Steve was sure he had at least one leg broken. 

"What are you doing?"

Tony took the gun from Steve's hand, ignoring the sound of a dozen of armed minions coming their way.

"I have a plan. You take this corridor and get out. I'll get your shield."

He bent over the other guard, doing a poor job at hiding the pain it inflicted him, and took his gun to give it to Steve.

"You're in no shape to-"

"And you're in no position to tell me what to do, Rogers," he snapped.

It hurt maybe more than he should have. The steps were now close and Tony was already aiming at his side of the corridor. Steve held his gun up, his back to Tony.

"You better not die," he grumbled.

The first shot was fired shortly after.

He took the last guard out. Steve was outside of the building but there was no sign of Tony and his guts twisted at the thought of what could have happened. The worry was quickly replaced by an 'of course he would' feeling when a pallet truck smashed open the main entrance and stopped 50 feet ahead. He saw Tony jumping off of the truck, doubling over in pain when he landed. The shield was strapped to his back. Steve ran to him.

"We gotta move,"Tony said between winces."The place's going to blow up."

He took Tony in his arms again, this time mindful at how he positionned him, as he only needed his legs to run.

And then he ran.

"The quinjet is on his way."

Tony whispered and fell unconcious in his arms. The warehouse blew up, and shortly after the quinjet was landing not too far from them.

Steve watched from afar too make sure there wasn't anyone in the aircraft, he hurried insied and provided first aid to Tony. The quinjet was always equiped for medical emergency. He put an IV on Tony's arm as he ordered the autopilot to fly to the Tower. 

"Should I inform the Avengers of your arrival?" a young femine voice spoke up.

Steve was taken aback before remembering JARVIS's fate.

"Do they know the quinjet is out?"

"No, Tony has asked me not to alert anyone of his resurface. That said, I think it is a bad idea."

"Then call a medical team only. Tell them not to alert the Avengers."

"Yes, they would be quite displeased to see you, Captain."

Steve found himself missing the professonal and reserved personality of JARVIS.

"Do you have a name?" he asked instead.

"FRIDAY."

Steve changed his close - he had been in his uniform for three days now and definitely needed a shower. 

The jet landed on the Tower's rooftop. The medical team took Tony in charge immediately. Steve stood aside, and if someone recognized him, they didn't say anything. 

Bucky yelled at him for a good hour, before putting the news on in their crappy appartement in which they were hiding. They announeced the return of Tony Strak, who had alledgedly took a break on one of his islands to get away from the presure of the fallout of the Civil War. 

A month later the Rogue Avengers were welcomed back at the tower.


End file.
